Ceros
Ceros was a competitor that fought in Series 2 of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Robot History Series 2 Ceros first fought 900, Plunderbird and Barber-Ous. Ceros quickly got underneath Plunderbird and flipped it high in the air before flipping it out of the arena in quick succession. Ceros turned its attentions to 900 who was being chased by Barber-Ous. Ceros flips 900 up but it is attacked by the side by Barber-Ous. 900 smacks Ceros upwards and bullies it around the arena but before it can deliver a killing blow, 900 is bashed out of the way by Barber-Ous. 900 evacuates the gang up, while the other two trigger the drop zone, only to avoid being hit by the fridge. 900 tries to attack but is flipped some more by the two before Ceros rams it against to the side wall and flips 900 out of the arena. In the first Head to Head Ceros fought Barber-Ous again. Barber-Ous slams into Ceros only to immediately get flipped. Ceros attempts another flip but misfires and Barber-Ous goes on the assault and damages the insides of Ceros and battering the bottom of Ceros causing it to roll over. Ceros recovers and flips Barber-Ous only for Barber-Ous to continue its attack against Ceros but Ceros fought back every time. After many flips, Ceros misfired again and ended up being assaulted by Barber-Ous, as it damaged the insides of the flipper it managed to topple Ceros over on its back. Barber-Ous loses control breifly allowing Ceros to self right in the meantime. Ceros flips Barber-Ous about and almost out of the arena. Barber-Ous retaliated and battered Ceros about getting it against the arena sidewall. Ceros struggled to fight back, and even struggled to get away as Barber-Ous continued its attack before eventually chucking out of the arena. Next it fought the sixth seeds Ripper. Both robots circle one another before Ceros finally engages Ripper, flipping them over. Ripper self rights but is ambushed by Ceros who continues to flip them about. Ripper manages to get back on its wheels where it gets around Ceros and flips them violently out of the arena. Finally, Ceros fought Raging Scotsman. Raging Scotsman quickly shunts Ceros and rams it against the side wall. Ceros flips Raging Scotsman over but it managed to put pressure on Ceros, pinning it against the side wall. Ceros fights back by pushing raging Scotsman towards the side wall while being burnt out by flamethrower. Ceros pushes Raging Scotsman into the pit release but the insides was severely burnt, it flips Raging Scotsman and proceeds to chuck it about the arena. Raging Scotsman manages to corner Ceros and continually burn it. But Ceros flips Raging Scotsman about some more, as Raging Scotsman tries to get away only to get flipped and ultimately, after steering towards the pit, Raging Scotsman is chuck into the pit once and for all. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots from Leicestershire Category:Robots with Flippers Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with Equal amounts of wins and losses